Achieving satisfactory performance in wet and icy conditions requires special characteristics from a tire.
Performance in icy conditions can be achieved by several different means. One way to improve performance in these conditions is to use a softer tread compound which increases the coefficient of friction between the tire and the road. This typically has the detrimental effects of increasing both the rolling resistance and wear of the tread.
There remains a need for a tire tread which provides improved coefficient of friction with the road surface without increased wear of the tire tread.